


Witing for

by MiMi_Shim



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiMi_Shim/pseuds/MiMi_Shim
Summary: Por que su hijo tenía planes con su mejor amigo y simplemente siendo Harry alguien que  nunca dice NO, se siente acorralado al saber que no puede negarse a enviarle una lechuza a Malfoy explicando que su retoño estaráen buenas manos y que lo cuidará en navidad como lo haría con cualquiera de sus hijos.Ademés de que también es probable que aún pasados los años, el menor de los Malfoy aún le provoca taquicardias... y que sus pantalones se aprieten pensado en el insufrible hombre que hizo de su estadía en el colgio fuera todo menos agradable.
Relationships: Harry - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Witing for

**Author's Note:**

> Y aquí está esto, tarde por problemas técnicos y pecando de clichés aquí y allá.
> 
> Es la primera vez que escribo Drarry y también una de las pocas veces que me sentí motivada a esto.
> 
> Marbius, espero que este fic te haga decir que sí en lugar de ese no que siempre sale de ti. <3

— ¿Estás seguro? Harry no tienes que quedarte solo, mis padres siempre estarán felices de verte, Ron y Hermione podrían venir y sacarte a rastras de aquí, sabes que no van a permitir que te quedes solo. — Harry miró con cansancio a Ginny, realmente estaba agradecido de que ella se preocupara por él y por su soledad ahora que las fechas decembrinas estaban en pleno apogeo, sin embargo, las excusas se estaban agotando y la idea de decirle que realmente lo único que quería era algo de soledad estaba peligrosamente arañando por salir de su boca.

— Estoy por completo seguro, no me siento con ánimo de pasar navidad en otro lugar. Me gustaría disfrutar del clima y enserio que no me hace ilusión tener que usar dos trasladores y pasar horas declarando al ministerio de vaya saber dónde asegurándoles que solo voy a vacacionar. Si los niños quieren ir no voy a pedirles esta vez se queden conmigo, no voy a arruinarles las vacaciones, es solo que playa y calor no están en mi lista de deseos esta navidad. De verdad lo aprecio Ginn,me encanta pasar tiempo con todo, pero no son las vacaciones que necesito. El ministerio ha tenido días muy ocupados con los nuevos reclutas, ya sabes que los autores jóvenes son generalmente estúpidos y entre más pronto revise sus perfiles, mejor sabré a qué atenerme cuando entren al trabajo de campo real, prefiero prevenir que lamentar

Ginny lo miró fijamente durante algunos segundos indecisa si seguir insistiendo o no, Harry sabía perfectamente que su ex podría terca y su insistencia podría terminar por colmarle la paciencia al grado de retractarse de su decisión y aceptar el viaje familiar que los Weasley venían planeando desde el fin de año anterior. Ella podría convencerlo, realmente había pasado la mitad de su vida convenciéndolo de lo que ella quisiera. Harry estaba cada vez más seguro de que la mejor decisión de su vida adulta había llegado el día en el que se sentó en la sala de su casa a esperar que su esposa llegara del trabajo para hablar con ella.

El divorcio fue un gran escándalo en el mundo mágico, los titulares no dejaron de llenar las primeras planas de “El profeta” y “corazón de bruja” durante meses, tanto Ginny como él y sus hijos tuvieron que soportar el acoso constante de los reporteros que buscaban el por qué de la separación de una de las parejas de magos que parecía ser perfecta. No había mucho que ellos pudieran decir. Sus hijos aunque sorprendidos habían tomado la noticia como algo que tenían que afrontar, pero el drama que imaginó y que lo torturó durante meses antes de sentirse valiente y soltar la bomba jamás llegó. Claro que no todo fue sencillo; Ginny después de todo no había querido quitar el dedo del renglón exigiendo una explicación real de lo que orilló a su marido a querer separarse de ella de buenas a primeras.

Harry simplemente haciendo acopio de toda la honestidad y fuerza de voluntad que pudo se sinceró con su esposa y le confesó todo.

Su desgano al hacer el amor, el poco entusiasmo que le provocaba tener a su mujer cuando raramente estaba en casa, el sentimiento de asfixia que le provocaba estar en la mira constante de todo el mundo mágico y no menos importante lo vacío que se sentía. Ginny en su momento insinuó que podría dejar su trabajo y regresar a casa, tener una vida más normal con ella ocupando un puesto como el de Molly Weasley, dedicando día y noche su tiempo a su hogar, sus hijos y su esposo, sin embargo, Harry se apresuró a sacar la disparatada idea de su aún mujer. Y es que no es que él quisiera retenerla en casa y romperle su escoba para que no volara lejos en la profesión que amaba, la realidad era que sentía que ya no tenía caso. Ginny no fue una madre ausente, sin embargo, criar hijos supuso para ella la tarea de llevarlos en el vientre, cuidarlos el primer año para después recibir ofertas en el extrangero que la obligaban pasar más tiempo fuera de casa que atendiendo a sus hijos. Ante esto, le había costado horrores explicar su sentir sin herirla. No le estaba reprochando nada, él fue muy feliz haciéndose cargo de la familia que nunca tuvo, imaginado si sus padres habrían hecho esto o aquello por él. 

Que final la misma Ginny fuera consciente de que ya no había más que hacer había sido una victoria aún más grande que lograr vencer a Slytherin en la final de quidditch, tanta fue su alegría sobre ese pequeño triunfo que sin reparo accedió a hablar con toda la familia y en un principio aunque resultó molesto ver amontonados en su casa a una horda de pelirrojos para recibir la noticia, agradeció que la tirita fue arrancada de tajo frente a lo que le pareció un juicio incómodo del Wisengamot.

Tiempo después las cosas se normalizaron tanto que se preguntó si realmente se había divorciado de Ginny, ella constantemente estaba invitándolo a reunirse so pretexto de hablar de sus hijos, del próximo cumpleaños de algún conocido o familiar y para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Los Weasley mayores no se quedaron atrás, cuando el fin de semana se acercaba llegaba puntual la llamada de Molly o Arthur para recordarle que le iban a esperar a cenar como siempre y que se asegurara de no faltar. 

Nada había cambiado realmente y eso estaba frustrando tanto lo que creía sería su nueva vida que llegó a pensar que traía algún horrocrux guardado en el pantalón por todo ese mal genio que lo acompañaba constantemente. Él estaba bien, llamaba a Sirius con regularidad tratando de no atosigar a su hijo mayor como lo hacían con él.   
Harry no esperó que su primogénito se quisiera independizar tan pronto como se graduó de Hogwarts pero tampoco iba a quitarle la experiencia. Secretamente estaba incluso un poco celoso de él, Sirius haciendo honor a la persona por la que llevaba ese nombre era un chico con ganas de más. 

Más aventuras, más experiencias, más independencia, más, más, más.

Ese más que por las circunstancias le fue negado y que él pensaba cualquier chico normal que no cargara con el destino del mundo mágico a cuestas merecía.

Y pese a que inicialmente todos se negaron, él como buen padre charló con su hijo y no hizo más que llevarlo a Gringots para que en su cuenta hubiera suficiente dinero para que saliera al mundo y se lo comiera. Claro que se enfrentó a la mirada acusadora de su ex y a las  
miradas raras que le dieron sus también ex suegros pero poco le importaba ahora. 

Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era que sus hijos fueran felices, que Albus se graduara y que decidiera hacer lo que sea que quisiera a futuro, ayudarle y guiarle como nadie había hecho con él y mostrar que lo que deseara podría realizar, Lily aún era demasiado joven para causarle problemas, y eso bien que mal, lo tenía tranquilo. 

Y es que los acuerdos después de hacer oficial la separación fueron poco menos que ordinarios, Harry estaba acostumbrado a pasar gran parte de su tiempo con sus hijos en casa cuando tenían vacaciones del colegio, ir y venir del ministerio, encargarse de los nuevos aurores le tenían ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo.

— Harry son vacaciones y no tienes que pasar trabajando todo este tiempo, te aseguro que disfrutar de una semana libre no va a mandar al matadero a esos chicos, ni siquiera estamos teniendo tiempos oscuros como para que te necesiten dirigiendo escuadrones de aurores primerizos. Ya no deberías llevar a cuestas el peso del mundo mágico, Harry, todo está bien ahora.

— Realmente lo sé, sé que no hay un peligro inminente, pero me gusta mi trabajo y quiero hacerlo bien, les prometo que voy a estar aquí tranquilo leyendo informes de los perfiles de los muchachos y me voy a relajar, además no estaré solo, Albus me avisó de último momento que había decidido regresar a casa para navidad, así que pasaré tiempo con él. Podremos salir a algún lado, Ginn no voy a estar solo y creo que es justo que Lily tenga tiempo con su madre, te aseguro que tendrá cosas que contarte y si yo estoy ahí probablemente no querría que yo escuchara. 

— No sabía que Albus regresaría, a veces siento que los niños no me cuentan nada, creí que se quedaría en Hogwarts a estudiar para sus EXTASIS, escuché de Hermione que algunos niños se han organizado para quedarse y sacar provecho de la biblioteca.

Harry meditó por un segundo antes de responderle, ya que estaba acostumbrado a darle mentiras blancas a Ginny, era cierto que sus hijos no le decían nada o casi nada a su madre y el gran confidente de los tres era él. El haber estado 24/7 en la tierna infancia de sus descendientes influyó en la gran confianza que floreció con el paso de los años entre los cuatro. Ella tendría mucha suerte si Lily realmente se abría con ella en el viaje, honestamente dudaba que su pequeña hija le contara sobre los chicos con los que salía, o lo difícil que eran para ella las clases de pociones, él creía que aún no era del todo tarde como con Sirius o Albus y que tenía cierta ventaja al ser una mujer hablando con otra, lo que no jugaba a su favor era lo poco que realmente sus hijos conocían a su madre.  
— Supongo que debió olvidar enviarte una lechuza, pero decidió que al final podría ayudarlo un poco más de práctica que sólo leer teoría, decidí que modificaría un poco las protecciones para que pudiéramos tratar con su miedo a terminar despartido en algún lugar del mundo.— Harry sonrió, la carta que había recibido de Albus estuvo llena de ligeros reproches y sutiles peticiones de consejos y ayuda para mejorar en sus apariciones, quizá Al jamás lo iba a decir en voz alta frente a nadie de la familia, pero seguía siendo un niño que ante la menor duda corría a su padre por consejos.

— No sabía que tenía problemas con las apariciones, de haber sabido también me quedaba y podría haberlo ayudado, es solo que no me lo ha dicho en ninguna de sus cartas y estas semanas de vacaciones son las únicas que tendré antes de partir a Brasil.

— Ya sabes cómo es Al, no hubiera pedido ayuda de ninguno de nosotros, pero fue muy claro al decir que prefería aprender de la práctica que de los libros, solía pasarme cuando estaba en Hogwarts, Herm era la de la teoría, Ron y yo los que nos aseguramos de hacer lo práctico después de que ella lo hubiese estudiado.

— Salúdalo por mi Harry, dile que le enviaremos postales.

— Lo haré Ginn, vayan y disfruten de esas playas, asegúrate de que Molly y Arthur no se preocupen mucho por mi, yo ya le he enviado una lechuza a Ron y Hermione y no creo que haya muchos problemas, diviertanse y envíen fotos.

Ginny se había ido una hora después, y Harry sintió que al fin podía respirar tranquilo. Pasar tiempo con Albus no era un problema, de los tres, era Al el reservado y tranquilo. No había comparación con la hiperactividad que Sirius exhalaba o aquella curiosidad de Lily fomentada por Hermione. Albus era un poco como él y ciertamente en Slytherin había reforzado aquella personalidad tan… tan similar a la que él imaginó que hubiera tenido si no hubiera tenido los ojos de medio mundo en su espalda y la presión de ser el elegido.

— Entonces ¿qué me dices de ir al centro comercial muggle y cenar por ahí antes de ir a casa? Creo que podríamos enviarle una lechuza a Sirius para saber cómo está y también a Lily. ella estaba algo sorprendida de que realmente quisieras quedarte en Hogwarts en lugar de salir de vacaciones con toda la familia.

— Creo que podríamos ir a uno de esos lugares donde venden comida rápida, estoy un poco cansado de la comida tradicional, ya sabes, el menú de Hogwarts no ha cambiado en el último millón de años y la comida de la abuela Molly también llega a cansar. Yo ya le he enviado algunas cartas a Sirius antes de venir y también Lily estaba enterada de que regresaría a casa. Creo que ahora me odia porque la dejé sola con mamá en las vacaciones, pero realmente no quería… No quería estar con toda la familia, es agotador ¿sabías?

— Lo sé, solo que no esperaba que llegaras prevenido con un plan de este tipo. — Claro que lo sabía, una familia tan extensa era agotadora, fácilmente su hijo y él podrían pasar por un par de ingratos que no agradecen lo suficiente la suerte que tienen de tener una familia que los ame, que sea numerosa y que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado sigan junto a ellos. Suponía que sus hijos eran más Potter que Weasley al ser un poco retraídos y al preferir la soledad de un núcleo familiar pequeño como lo eran ellos cuatro a veces cinco si Ginny estaba ahí.

— Odio decirlo pero soy un Slyterin, nosotros solemos hacer planes un poco egoistas papá, penseé que juzgar a alguien por el color de su casa era estúpido hasa que te das cuenta de que posees las cualidades correctas y que ese es el motivo de estar ahí. Sirius y Lily podrán tener un poco blando el corazón, pero te aseguro que por algo mi hermano prefirió tomarse un tiempo lejos y que Lily podría o no querer regresar antes por todo el estrés que supone estar con al menos otras veinte personas cerca.

— No creas que no conozco a mis hijos Albus, Lily tiene un pequeño traslador en su maleta del que no tengo idea cómo llegó ahí por si en algún momento desea que vaya por ella a donde sea que el traslador la lleve. No eres el único con cualidades verdes y lengua de plata en la familia, te lo he venido diciendo desde el primer día que abordaste el expreso en tu primer año.

— Nos conoces porque no eres mamá, eres nuestro padre y sería francamente decepcionante si ni siquiera uno de los dos conociera nuestras mañas. 

Harry bufó al escuchar el ligero veneno goteando de las palabras de su hijo, sin embargo, estaba francamente cansado de fingir que las cosas no eran de esa forma y tratar de justificar la poca participaion de Ginny en su papel de madre. Practicamente él fue un padre soltero, contó con mucha ayuda y jamás se arrepentiría de ello, pero ahora que los años se manifestaban en algunos cabellos blancos y en dolores que cuando joven jamás tuvo, pensaba que realmente por mucho que amara a sus hijos no había sido la vida que habría elegido si primeramente hubiera tenido opción.

— Bien, deja de viborear a tu madre y dime el motivo real de que repentinamente quisieras quedarte en el colegio como señuelo para después decidir que extrañas a tu aburrido padre y que no quieres unas hermosas vacaciones en la playa con el resto de la familia. Puede que no sea tan listo como Hermione, pero sé que hay algo que no me has contado ¿cierto Albus Severus Potter?

Albus sonrió como si estuviera esperando la pregunta y ciertamente Harry esperaba que todas las molestias que se tomó su hijo tuvieran un buen motivo de ser, un interesante motivo si se atrevía a imaginar

— ¿Así que quieres pasar navidad en casa, pero lo que realmente buscabas era invitar a uno de tus amigos a pasar navidad en casa sin que nadie lo supiera? Vaya, no imagino qué clase de amigo es, o si realmente es un amigo y no una artimaña para traer una novia a casa y que se quede a solas contigo mientras yo estoy en tranquilo en mi oficina dentro del ministerio.

— Primeramente padre, no es ninguna novia, y lo único que quiero es que tenga unos días lejos de su propia familia. Verás, contrario a nosotros su familia no es muy grande, pero cabe decir que es mucho peor que esté con ellos a que venga y pase unos días con nosotros, te prometo que que no vamos a incendiar la casa ni a escaparnos o algo así simplemente quiero que esté tranquilounos días, ese es mi regalo de navidad. 

— Bueno, podrían haberse quedado en el colegio e igual con los pocos alumnos que se quedarían habrían estado en paz si eso es lo que quieres decir. 

— Realmente no era una buena idea, lo habíamos pensado en un inicio así, pero ni él ni yo tenemos una relación estrecha con chicos de otras casas, especialmente él y realmente quería ofrecerle un lugar donde no le miren mal ni susurren cuando caminamos juntos y tampoco podía dejarlo solo en casa con su padre, eso habría sido peor.

Siendo naturalmente curioso como lo era, se interesó por el trasfondo oscuro de la historia y no por el problema central de ella. Y es que ya sea en el mundo mágico o en el muggle, siempre había familias con problemas y niños que eran maltratados por las circunstancias de la vida. Por un momento se dejó cegar por su sentido gryffindor de la justicia y el héroe que aún vivía en él rugió orgulloso de las acciones de su hijo.

— Bueno pues asegúrate de enviarle una lechuza a tu amigo diciéndole que es bienvenido de quedarse en casa con nosotros y que de ser necesario iremos por él.

— Realmente esperaba que modificaras las protecciones de la red floo y que le enviaras una lechuza a su padre para decirle que realmente estás de acuerdo en recibirlo con nosotros. 

— Por como lo dices, creo que es mejor que vayamos en persona por tu amigo y hable con su padre, si realmente es muy estricto como para que su propio hijo prefiera estar lejos de él en navidad, es más educado que se ayo quien vaya en persona a pedir permiso por él y de paso a asegurarme que todo está en orden y que su familia no está maltratando a un niño, de ser ese el caso…

— Papá ¿¡Podrías por un minuto dejar de querer ser el héroe aquí!? Scorp no necesita que nadie lo salve, su papá no es malo, en su vida le ha tocado un cabello, Scorpius simplemente no quiere estar en casa porque es difícil para él no tener a su mamá con él en estas fechas, parece que su mamá era del tipo que si le prestaba atención a su hijo y ahora que no está es difícil para él estar ahí. Además cuando lo invité estaba realmente emocionado de venir conmigo y conocerte, dice que si envías una carta a su padre él dirá que sí porque son viejos conocidos y nunca le dice que no a nada.

Harry estaba más bien aturdido con la avalancha de palabras de Albus, si bien no conocía a la mayoría de los compañeros de su segundo hijo algo aquí estaba tramando ya que, realmente eran pocas las personas que conocía que tuvieran hijos en Slytherin, así como también aceptaba que ya que no había más magos tenebrosos de cuidado, la casa de las serpientes podría de hecho no tener gente mala en ella, un claro ejemplo era su propio hijo y otro claro ejemplo es que ni Sirius, ni Lily le habían comentado algo al respecto sobre Albus teniendo malas compañias. 

— Bien, en cuanto estemos en casa le escribiré al padre de tu amigo, sólo necesitas decirme quién es porque realmente no recuerdo tener muy buena relación con… bueno con personas de tu casa ya que asumo nos conocemos porque estuvimos juntos en el colegio y también es Slytherin, de lo contrario no habría tanto secretismo, y me sonaría de algún lugar el nombre de tu “amigo”.

— Sé que se conoce, el señor Draco ha dicho que eran compañeros en algunas clases y que solo necesita saber si realmente aceptas que su hijo esté con nosotros en las vacaciones, algo así como un viejo protocolo, la verdad es que esas tradiciones de sangre pura sigo sin entenderlas, pero realmente pedirle a Scorpius que me explique de etiqueta que nunca voy a usar en un grano en el culo.

Harry asió su varita antes de entrar al callejón Diagon para aparecerse con más facilidad cerca de su casa. Porque ya tenía años sin escuchar el nombre de Draco y tampoco esperaba que fuese Malfoy de quien estuviera hablando, pero claro, ¿Qué otra persona de sangre pura él podía conocer se llamaba así?   
¿Y por qué entre todo, jamás se le ocurrió preguntar a sus hijos con quiénes se relacionaban?

— Entonces Albus, ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que enviarle una lechuza a Draco Malfoy para pedirle que su hijo se quede en casa con nosotros dos Potter para navidad?

— Sí, eso mismo, yo ya le he dado mi palabra más temprano cuando bajamos del expreso, pero él quería saber si estabas de acuerdo tu.

— Claro, que sí, por supuesto que sí. A Malfoy siempre le ha gustado saber si estoy de acuerdo o no en todo.

Y es que su cerebro podía tener serias dudas sobre coger una pluma y enviarle una lechuza a quien fuera algo más que su némesis en sus años de colegial, pero su corazón que al parecer nunca había superado ese absurdo enamoramiento por el Slytherin y ni hablar de ese cosquilleo en el bajo vientre al pensar qué tal le habrían sentado los años al engreído heredero de Lucius.


End file.
